The present invention relates to a guide channel for receiving and guiding guide chains for energy lines. The guide channels have a bottom that is divided in the longitudinal direction of the channel and has a width that is adjustable to the size of the guide chains to be guided.
From German patent 33 00 495 a guide channel device with an essentially H-shaped cross-section is known. With this known guide channel device individual sections of the guide channel device can be adjusted by a 180.degree. rotation about their longitudinal axis for receiving guide chains of different heights and by inserting various intermediate pieces between the side portions. However, the adjustment to only two heights of guide chains is insufficient for practical purposes, and the mounting of the intermediate pieces and the corresponding threaded pins is very cumbersome.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system of prefabricated parts for assembling guide channels for guiding chains for energy lines of various sizes.